Machines used for commercial, work, or other similar applications may be characterized as having a larger weight and size, particularly in comparison to personal machines, and may actuate relatively large and heavy components in operation. As a result, the operation of such machines may require a substantial amount of energy, which thus involves the consumption of a substantial amount of fuel, in some cases. Given the amount of fuel that may be required for the operation of such machines, the recovery or conservation of energy may be advantageous. However, recovery or conservation of energy may be difficult given the weight, size, and/or complexity of such machines as well as the variety and/or complexity of operations such machines perform.
Previously known designs of systems for capturing and reusing the energy in such machines have typically included one or more fluid accumulators. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 7,043,906 discloses the use of such a fluid-based accumulator system for capturing and reusing the energy in a machine. However, given the size of sonic of such fluid accumulators, their use may not be suited to certain applications.
Hence, there is an energy recovery system that is configured to overcome the aforementioned shortcomings.